Be My Babe
by Heera3124
Summary: Hidup memang tidak seindah dan seberuntung seperti di drama korea tetapi sebaliknya kenyataan hidup lebih pahit dari film uttaran yang tiap hari emak gue tonton


Main Cast : ChenMin

Other Cast : Member EXO

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rate : M

Summary :Hidup memang tak seindah dan seberuntung kaya di drama korea tetapi sebaliknya kenyataan hidup lebih pahit dari film uttaran yang tiap hari emak gue tonton.

•••

Kenalin gue enchen nama panjang gue enchen supriatna anak juragan bebek, sekampung jonggol kenal abah gue yang mukanya kotak dan parahnya di turunin ke gue tapi gapapalah seenggak nya dengan muka standar ini masih ada manis-manis nya gitu.

Gue baru lulus kuliah dan sekarang gue pengangguran ternyata gelar sarjana gak menjamin kelangsungan hidup gue, emak gue rese nyuruh nyari kerja mulu dia kira nyari kerjaan kaya nyari tai bebek di belakang rumah kali yang tiap sore gue kerukin buat di kilo, Btw sambil nunggu panggilan kerja sekarang profesi gue di suruh ngumpulin telor bebek kalau udah banyak gue bawa ke pengepul di kampung cihitut lumayan kehalang jembatan sama kampung gue.

Tadi nya gue gak semangat kalau di suruh ke cihitut _eh.._ gara-gara kemaren pas mau ngilo telor di rumah haji ipan gak sengaja ketemu anak gadisnya, yang gue tau dari anak buahnya haji ipan tuh anak gadis nama nya siti uminah di paggilnya umin anaknya cakep beh pas liat langsung hati gue kaya lagu syahroni _"Banyak Bunga-Bunga"_ tapi ada tapi nya nih, tuh si umin judes banget ampun dah pas gue liatin mata nya melotot sambil jingkrak jingkrak masuk ke rumah, duh gusti cakep cakep galak nya kaya induk bebek di rumah gue yang lagi ngeremin telornya. mungkin gue salah juga kali yang gue liatin selain wajah cantik nan ayu si umin gue lebih terfokus ke dua bongkahan melon kembar si uminah yang sedari tadi mengalihkan dunia, sejak saat itu kalau inget umin bawaan nya uring-uringan terus _eh.. gak lama otong gue bangun dah.._

Surai hitam yang menjuntai menambah kesan sempurna untuk makhluk serupa porselen, cantik dengan senyuman menyerupai dewi kecantikan yunani. wanita dengan paras yang selalu di puja-puja tidak hanya di kampung cihitut tapi kecantikan serupa boneka santet saingan miper dari kampung ujung berung.

Kenalin gue umin nama panjang gue siti uminah biasa di panggil umin perkejaan sehari hari gue dagang seblak meskipun orang tua gue cukup berada tapi gue gak mau bergantung kepada kedua orang tua gue.

Hari ini umin baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan yoga nya. Lekukan tubuhnya bak gitar spanyol dengan hanya menggunakan training saja kecantikan umin warbyasah bikin anak buah abahnya gagal fokus. semua mata selalu tertuju kepada umin selain paras cantik, tutur kata yang sopan serta tatak rama yang selalu melekat di dalam diri umin menjadikan umin sebagai panutan anak perawan di kampung cihitut.

Tau ga hobi baru gw sekarang itu apa ?

Menghayal dan berimajinasi soal umin yang selalu bikin gw lupa ingatan dan tiba tiba celana gw mengembang gak elit, terpaksa berlama-lama di kamar mandi anehnya gw suka banget.

Pas lagi enak enak maju mundurin tangan sambil merem melek, tiba - tiba emak gw gedor-gedor kamad mandi sambil teriak-teriak

"Tong lagi ngpain lu ah elah " emak teriak teriak sambil gedor pintu

"Bentar mak lagi tanggung bntar lagi keluar , eh.. keceplosan" kata chen sambil komat kamit

"Lama banget sih lu tong hobi banget ngabisin sabun" sambil jewer kuping gue

"Ampun mak, gak lagi-lagi dah pan enchen normal mak" kata gw sambil minta ampun

"Serah lu dah , sono kewarung mpok iching beliin emak micin nanggung emak lagi masak semur jengkol keburu mateng" sambil ngibas gue di suruh pergi

Sambil males-malesan gue jalan

"sue banget gue punya emak macem kaya mpok nori lagi enak-enak kebiasaan suka ngeganggu" gerutu si enchen

Tibalah si enchen di warung mpok iching yang katanya suka lupaan denger-dengerdari warga si mpok iching ini pikunnya udah akut masa suami nya sendiri mau di gadein emang dasar warga kampung gue gak ada yang bner. Sambil bnerin celana si nchen manggil-manggil mpok iching

"Mpok beli micin mpok" panggil nchen di depan warung nya. Si nchen greget udah hampir 10 menit tuh mpok iching kaga muncul-muncul akhirnya si nchen berinisiatif manggil pake suara 69 oktaf ??

"Mpoooooooookkkkkkk iiiiiiccccchhhhhiiiiiingggggggg beliiiiiiiiiii micccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" neriakin sambil ngos-ngosan

Seketika warga kampung keluar rumah semua

"Heh anak bebek berisik pea lu ganggu aja gue lagi bikin adek nya si taeoh" sahut bangkai dari sebelah warung mpok iching

"Iye maap bang , silahkan lanjutin" sahut gue pelan

Dalem hati yaelah nih bapak-bapak mesum banget siang-siang bikin anak pan gue juga pengen jadi nya mana otong gue kasian belum di tuntasin tadi

"Ada apa enchen manggil-manggil empok" sahut mpok iching masuk ke warungnya

"Yaelah mpok kemana aja, dari tadi nchen manggil-manggil" muka si nchen udah cemberut

"Hehe.. maap nchen tadi mpok lagi nanggung abis mandiin anak buaya" jawab mpok iching nyablak

"What???" Si enchen mangappp 90 derajat

"Jadi nya mau beli apa nchen ganteng" tumben nih orang waras dalem hati nchen

"Mau beli micin mpok, ada kan?

Tiba-tiba ada pembeli lagi selain chen

"Beli bu ada kikil gak sama daun bawang" sahut si umin

Si nchen langsung deg deg ser pas nengok ke sebelahnya ternyata yang barusan bilang beli itu pujaan hati nya neng umin siti uminah anak haji ipan, si enchen langsung nyengir pepsodent sambil sok sok imut najis

"Beli upil neng?" Jawab mpok iching

"gajual kalau upil noh ke si nchen aja upil nya bejibun" mpok iching lagi ngelawak

"Et dah bukan upil mpok tapi itil eh salah kikil" sahut si chen greget, Si umin B aja sambil nyemil sukro

"Oh kikil bilang dong dari tadi, ada neng mau berapa kilo" mpok iching jawab

"Pan dari tadi juga udah bilang kikil" si umin udah gregertan

"Mau 1 kilo aja bu" si umin ngomong sambil lirik-lirik nchen

(Dalem hati umin) nih cowo aneh banget!!

"Hai neng" si nchen nyapa sambil senyum-senyum gaje

Si umin baru aja mau jawab tiba-tiba anak kecil pada lari-lari sambil teriak "miper miper" si nchen reflek megang tangan si umin sambil narik bawa lari umin.

To Be Continue...

Haiii... gw author abal abal jaman now ㅋㅋㅋ btw gw baru bikin epep tapi seperti yg kalian lihat epep gw gaje , sorry ya kalau kata" y kurang baik dan sopan

di tunggu review yang membangun

annyeong...


End file.
